The All New LTMM Fan Fic Collection
by LooneyTunerIan
Summary: "The All New Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies Fan Fic Collection" - Read first chapter for Story Information. This is a triple header crossover, which will involve these series: Looney Tunes, Sonic & Pokemon -Anime Series-
1. Info about the Collection

Eh... what's up docs?

You are about to read and, if I am hoping, enjoy... **"The All-New Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies Fan Fic Collection".**

But I wouldn't call them fan fictions, I would actually call them "future cartoon ideas for Warner Brothers' Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies series'. I typed these fan fics/future cartoon ideas back in the glory days of high school. But I gotta say, they're kinda like crossovers. Sorta. I used various characters from the SEGA, SONIC TEAM and the anime POKEMON series. Some of these stories/future cartoon ideas will have SonAmy in them, or Shadouge villainy and of course Ash/Misty villainy stuff as well.

But I have to warn you, I might've typed these in Microsoft Word and I might have printed them out in .PDF Format. Why? Because they may contain pictures to make the story more interesting.

But I have an idea: You can't use hyperlinking stuff in your stories, but you can highlight and copy text.

So here is my idea: For each chapter I will include an introduction, the hyperlink text to the story and the story info.

But there's a problem: doesn't actually support the hyperlinking stuff. But here's my plan:

If you see a hyperlink text, like this: **http:(/)(/)example(.)com** (It's just an example, just be sure to remove the parenthesizes)

Here's what you have to do:

1.) Highlight the link's text and Copy it.

2.) Paste it into your url thing above.

3.) Whenever you're good and ready to read my story, press 'ENTER' and you'll be automatically directed to that link.

Once you've done those steps in order, you'll be ready to read! :D It's easy to copy and paste, right? ;) Shouldn't be too hard for you.

However, make sure you have a good .PDF Reader on you. For the links are .pdf-related.

If you understand about the rules of how to read my stories, you are prepped and rarin' to go.

And whenever you're done reading, please give me some positive feedback reviews on what you think? :)

But first, I would like to let you know that these are no ordinary fan fic stories, they're actually story ideas for future LT&MM Cartoons to come whenever I go to work at Warner Bros. :)

You heard of great LT&MM writers and directors such as Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Michael Maltese, John Dunn, Warren Foster and Tedd Pierce, Arthur Davis, Ken Harris, Hawley Pratt, Gerry Chiniquy Spike Brandt, and Abe Levitow.

But someday, I'm going to be the next LT&MM Writer/Director to join them. :)

So just sit back, relax, be sure to be ready to copy and paste, and enjoy...

The

All New

Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies

Fan Fic

Collection


	2. Sissies in Dixie, MM

This is the first actual LT&MM Story that I wrote back when I was in high school. This story was written during my years as a student. I had a total of 27 LT&MM Stories written. And I had saved them before I graduated. This is gonna be the first one that you're about to view.

Also, this is the first LT&MM Story that has Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose making their first LT&MM debut!

In this story, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are both taking a vacation south of the Mason-Dixon Line, in West Virginia. But while they're were having a picnic, two hungry buzzards take an mouth-watering interest of hedgehogs! Read as Sonic and Amy show Elvis and Pappy how things really get done in the South.

From September 12th, 2007, here is Sonic and Amy's first _**Merrie Melodies**_ Story…

**"Sissies in Dixie"**

**Story URL:** http:(/)(/)www(.)deviantart(.)com/download/185848073/(_)(_)sissies_in_dixie(_)(_)(_)(_)mm_by_looneytunerian-d32ndah(.)pdf

**Refurbished on:** 9/20/10  
><strong>Originally Created on:<strong> 9/12/07  
><strong>Starring:<strong> Sonic The Hedgehog & Amy Rose  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Pappy Buzzard and Elvis Buzzard  
><strong>Story Based on:<strong> "The Dixie Fryer" by Robert McKimson

Sonic/Amy = SEGA/Sonic Team  
>Pappy and Elvis Buzzards = Looney TunesWarner Brothers

**Trivial Quiz:** This story marked as the 3rd appearance for Pappy and Elvis Buzzards. **BUT… **What were the other two LT&MM Cartoons that featured Pappy Buzzard and Elvis Buzzard?

(Submit your answer whenever you write a review.)

And please don't forget to Read and Review!

Stay looney tuned, there's more on the way! ;)


	3. Misty Hare, MM

This is the 2nd story that I wrote back in high school. But this is also going to have Misty Waterflower making her first LT&MM Story Debut, along with Ash Ketchum who only gets a minor part near the end.

In this story, Misty discovers carrots in her room. As we all know, Misty is a all-around carrot hater. But she also learns that a certain rabbit will be bunking with her for a few nights. However, she hates rabbits even more than carrots. But one day, when her sisters were about to go out shopping and stuff, they warned Misty that if she ever harmed a hair on the hare's head, she'll lose her job as gym leader, have her gym leader license revoked and be kicked out of the Cerulean Gym. But soon enough, Misty

Read to find out what happens when Misty tangles with that Oscar-winning rabbit, Bugs Bunny.

From September 18th, 2007, here is Misty's first _**Merrie Melodies**_ Story…

**"Misty Hare"**

**Story Url:** http:(/)(/)www(.)deviantart(.)com/download(/)212921125/(_)(_)misty_hare(_)(_)(_)(_)mm_by_ looneytunerian-d3irmzp(.)pdf

**Refurbished on:** 12/1/11  
><strong>Originally Created on:<strong> 9/18/07  
><strong>Starring:<strong> Bugs Bunny  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Misty Waterflower, Lily Waterflower, Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower, Ash Ketchum

Ash/Misty/Lily/Daisy/Violet = The Pokemon Company  
>Bugs Bunny = Looney TunesWarner Brothers

**Trivial Quiz:** Misty hates carrots and rabbits… but what were some other things that she hates?

(Submit your answer whenever you write a review.)

And please don't forget to Read and Review!


	4. To Hedgehog Is Human, MM

This is the 3rd story that I wrote back in high school. But this is the first story to have Amy going solo without Sonic.

In this story, Amy Rose house-sitting or in this case, rabbit hole-sitting for Bugs Bunny when he took a wrong turn at Albuquerque. However, she must also watch out for Wile E. Coyote, who at first wants to have Bugs for lunch, but instead tries to get Amy instead.

From September 18th, 2007, here is the _**Merrie Melodies**_ Story…

**"To Hedgehog Is Human"**

**Story Url:** http:(/)(/)www(.)deviantart(.)com/download(/)214359741/(_)(_)to_hedgehog_is_human(_)(_)(_)(_)mm_by_looneytunerian-d3jmh19(.)pdf

**Refurbished On:** 11/15/10  
><strong>Originally Created on:<strong> 9/25/07  
><strong>Starring:<strong> Amy Rose  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Wile E. Coyote  
><strong>Story Based on:<strong> "To Hare Is Human" by Chuck Jones

**Trivial Quiz:** Wile E. Coyote did talk in this story, but what were some of the other cartoons that had Wile E. Coyote talking?

(Submit your answer whenever you write a review.)

And please don't forget to Read and Review!


End file.
